Soulmates and Cheaters
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Not once has Nijimura's soulmate ever made contact with him, and the first time they do, it's to be a goody-goody. "Are you cheating?" "How else am I gonna pass this final?" "At least write it right." Soulmates AU, NijiAka


Nijimura couldn't help but wonder at times if he really did have a soulmate. He knew it was possible not to. There were stories. Though, it was pretty uncommon. Why did Nijimura question having a soulmate or not?

Not once could he recall any written messages or marks anywhere on his skin.

At first, it was the most bizarre thing. When Nijimura's classmates began reaching the age where soulmate marks would appear, he had none. His parents kept reassuring him that they were a family of late bloomers or that maybe his soulmate was younger than him.

Well that was when he was 13.

Now he was 20.

20 and prepared to flunk his math final.

Just like his soulmate marks, Nijimura's knowledge of calculus was nonexistent. In his defense, his fellow college classmates had no idea what was going on either.

Nijimura groaned for the umpteenth time as he went through his notes. His laptop dinged, alerting him of a message. It was from his little group of calculus friends, all as over stressed as him.

' _I was just at the math learning center and yeah apparently a lot of the professor's notes are really off._ '

Nijimura was prepared to throw his laptop. This was the last of his gen ed math requirements; he did _not_ want to take another math class for failing this one.

' _Lucky for you all, the tutor in here fixed some of the equations._ '

And just like that, Nijimura and his friends were practically worshipping the ground the friend with the notes was walking on. He was writing down as much as he could to get everything in his head. Or at least enough to get a C.

12 hours later and the new notes were still not enough.

"This equation makes no sense!" Nijimura yelled, yanking his hair. Just three hours until his final. "Oh forget it!"

Without a shred of guilt, Nijimura grabbed his pen. He jotted down his notes on the impossible equation on his arm. Whatever was going to help. If anything could help.

"And… there!" Nijimura exclaimed upon finishing his writing. Now he had nothing to worry about as long as he didn't get caught—

Writing. More writing. Nijimura began freaking out as more words grew on his skin. Why!? How!?

Nijimura continued watching in terror until he noticed what the words read.

In beautifully neat handwriting: ' _are you cheating?_ '

Was… was that his soulmate?

' _I'm sure you're fully aware of how wrong cheating is._ '

Oh great. First time they apparently ever made contract with him and it's to be a goody-goody.

' _How else am I gonna pass this final?_ ' Nijimura wrote back underneath the notes and nagging. ' _I'm a good person, I swear. It's just this stupid class._ '

Well, considering this was pretty much the first time he wrote notes on himself for a test, his soulmate probably gave him the benefit of the doubt. Especially with what they wrote next.

' _At least write it right._ '

Nijimura gaped as his soulmate helped him with his math. They even went and easily explained why the last equation was wrong as well as explained the actual equation.

Nijimura quickly used the new equation on a practice question. It was actually not hard.

' _You're welcome,_ ' were his soulmates alleged last words.

"Wait! Don't go!" Nijimura yelled, fumbling with his pen again. He began writing out more questions he didn't understand, along with the words, ' _Please_ _help._ '

Nijimura stared intensely at his arm, waiting. Waiting. Waiting. But there was nothing. Did his soulmate really just leave him!? After all this time! Some soulmate!

"Oh when I find you—" Nijimura started threatening, cutting himself off when he felt tingling on his stomach.

Lifting his shirt, Nijimura found more words being written out.

' _Sorry, I don't think there's enough room on my arm to explain all that,_ ' his soulmate said. ' _I've never done something so silly before, so you better appreciate this._ '

Nijimura couldn't help but laugh. Despite only just exchanging a few words, Nijimura could tell his soulmate was halfhearted about the comment as they continued writing.

Really, all they were talking about was calculus and yet Nijimura couldn't stop smiling. To actually be— _finally_ be—talking with his soulmate. And his soulmate must be the biggest nerd if they could answer all his questions off the top of their head. And explain everything so easily, too! By the time he felt he should be getting ready for his final, all his questions had been answered.

' _Thanks so much,_ ' Nijimura wrote back on the only empty space on his midriff. ' _You cleared up A LOT of confusion from my stupid professor._ '

' _Your professor really doesn't know what she's doing. And you're welcome. I hope there won't be a need for cheating anymore._ '

Nijimura chuckled. ' _I think I got it. I should go get all this ink off before class or else my professor will think all of this is cheating. Thanks again._ '

And with that, Nijimura hit the showers. It took some scrubbing, but he managed to get all the ink off.

* * *

A few days had passed since Nijimura's final. College was pretty much over for the quarter and grades were posted.

' _Guess who got an 82,_ ' Nijimura wrote on his arm. He was relaxing out in the sun at the college quad along with dozens of other college students regaining life with the new freedom.

Nijimura stared down at his message with a gentle smile. He honestly wasn't sure if his soulmate was going to respond or not, though hoped they would. It would be their first message exchange without the need of calculus as an icebreaker.

When nothing came right away, Nijimura set his arm back down. He opted for looking around the quad than staring at words. It was as if finals were never a thing there. There were students napping, some playing with their dogs, others climbing the trees, more throwing around their bags like a ball, and lots eating lunch.

That was when Nijimura realized he should get something to eat as well. His friends said they'd treat him for sharing all those last minute concepts his soulmate explained to him.

Nijimura stood from his spot on the soft grass. He dusted off his pants before going on his way. He passed the nappers, the dogs, and the climbers. Just as he was passing the bag throwers, something caught his attention and Nijimura froze.

" _Your_ soulmate got an 82 on a final?"

"It's still way better than your grades, Aomine-kun."

"But this is Akashicchi, Kurokocchi! Wouldn't they be a 4.0 student, too!?"

"Kise, it's highly unlikely for a college student to have a 4.0 GPA."

"Mido-chin's just jealous Aka-chin does and Mido-chin doesn't."

Nijimura watched the group of colorful-haired students. They all seemed to be bickering while the red-haired one of the group was off to the side, eying his arm. The same arm Nijimura wrote on.

The boy off to the side looked thoughtful. He crouched down to the bag that was being thrown around before—Nijimura could guess why it was being thrown around now—and pulled out a pen.

With a sudden intake of air, Nijimura brought his arm back up. His eyes went back and forth between it and the other boy. Just as the boy began writing, words began forming on Nijimura's arm.

' _Congratulations. I'm glad to hear you did well._ '

Nijimura caught the laugh that he almost belted. This couldn't be a coincidence, yet he could still feel the irony. For years he had received nothing from his soulmate. However, after one week of their first exchange—and about calculus of all things—there Nijimura's soulmate was, standing just a few yards away.

' _Thanks. But I guess that's nothing compared to your 100s I'm assuming? With a 4.0 GPA and all._ '

There was a smile on his soulmate's lips before, but Nijimura saw it drop in a second, alarmed. Nijimura did let out a small laugh at this.

' _Your friends are just loud._ '

Nijimura's soulmate finally looked up from his arm. His eyes searched the open quad before finally landing on Nijimura's.

Right then, they both just knew.

Smiling, Nijimura lifted his arm and waved. The marks were in clear view.

His soulmate's hand instantly went to cover his lips. His scarlet eyes were wide.

Nijimura swore the look of shock on his face was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Taking the first step, Nijimura made his way over to his soulmate.

"So, is it Akashicchi or Aka-chin?"

A smile graced his soulmate's lips. The cuteness turned beautiful in Nijimura's eyes.

"It's Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. And you are, Mr. Calculus Cheater?"

"Hey, I didn't actually cheat," Nijimura halfheartedly refuted as the other boy, Akashi, laughed. "Nijimura Shuuzou. It's nice to actually hear from you after all this time."

Akashi's smile turned sheepish for a moment. "My apologies. I was told at a young age to never mark myself to keep clean and, well, that went along for soulmate marks as well."

"So far my first impression of you is very uppity," Nijimura joked, making Akashi laughed. Nijimura found he loved his laugh as well. "How about I take you out for lunch as thanks? And we could talk more about things outside of calculus."

"That sounds great, however," Akashi turned a bit, Nijimura following his actions.

There Akashi's friends were, quietly and eagerly watching.

"No, no~ Go on, Akashicchi~" the blond of the group said, waving his hands in a shooing motion. "We'll be fine."

"Young man, you better treat him right," the blue haired one joked.

"If not, we will find you," the shortest added. He… didn't seem like he was joking…

"Well, Oha Asa did say Sagittarius would have a life changing meeting," the four-eyes added.

"Have fun, Aka-chin," the tallest childishly said, waving as well.

Both Nijimura and Akashi blushed a bit, having been caught and watched throughout their first meeting.

"A-alright, so, uh, lunch?" Nijimura offered once more.

Akashi nodded his head. "That'd be great."

* * *

 _based off the post about whatever someone writes on their skin it also appears on their soulmate._


End file.
